Grey Quartz meeting Blue Sapphire
by picklgirl
Summary: Not all the Warriors of Light are happy with a return to Castle Sasune. One of them finds himself being pretty jealous. Oneshot. Ingus/Luneth


**A/N: At last, have I finished this story. I thought it would be easier, but it seemed not.  
The idea of writing a FFIII Luneth/Ingus story myself came to me when I was browsing this site to find some, but there were so few to be found Ö So yeah, here's my own contribution XD**

**Pairing: Ingus/Luneth**

**Rating: K+ .. since nothing big happens, but if you're not into boy/boy love, I recommend that you go elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer:FFIII; the world and it's inhabitants belong to Square-Enix (thanks again for doing a remake for the NDS ^^d)**

**

* * *

**

_Grey Quartz meeting Blue Sapphire__  
__**~~~  
**_

_  
Princess Sara ran down the stairs when she heard from the guards that there were visitors._

Normally, she wouldn't be so interested in such futile news, but the fact that these visitors consisted of a gang of three males and a female, made things a lot more interesting.

These travelers had walked trough the gates of the castle over a month ago, setting off on their journey. Sara's father had explained to her that the four younglings were chosen as the Warriors of Light and that it was their duty to restore the balance between Light and Darkness.

_The princess hasted across the room, as fast as her feet could move._

One of the three men was Ingus. Before he took up his duty as a Warrior of Light, he was a knight in service of her father. How Princess Sara had wept when the boy announced that he would leave. For all these years that he had lived in the castle, Sara had grown closer to him and might even had developed feelings for him.

But because it was indecent for someone with noble blood to fall in love with whomever they like, Sara kept these feelings to herself.

"So why again do we have to stop here?" Luneth asked annoyed.

Refia rolled with her eyes and sighed, "Because, we're going to Kazus and it's only polite to stop by since we're around anyway ..." she explained to him, being annoyed as well.

Coming back to Castle Sasune was a bad idea, according to Luneth. The others just presumed that he wanted to continue with their quest, the silver-haired boy wasn't one to sit back and relax. His true reasons for not being fond of going back to Sasune were because of a particular person.

_Luneth carefully glimpsed at the blonde that was standing next to him._

Ingus.

He was the last one to join their ranks and it was here, at Castle Sasune, that they had met each other. The two of them were always involved in some argument and it was very likely that Ingus thought of him as just a nosy brat. Luneth however, felt entirely different about Ingus. The boy didn't know where these feelings came from, but he soon began to notice that every time that the blonde-haired boy was around, his hart started beating faster. He had to resist the urge of showing him his true feelings, because he would probably only make a fool out of himself.

The gate of the castle opened and a girl came running trough. "Ingus!" she shrieked. She ran towards him and embraced him tightly, "I am so delighted that you have returned," she said with a big smile on her face.

Princess Sara. She was the daughter of King Sasune and obviously in love with Ingus. She probably thought that it was her little secret, but the way she behaved around the boy and her subtle touches ... That wasn't mere friendship.

Luneth diverted his head; he couldn't stand watching this happy scenery.

Princess Sara guided the four others trough the castle, to meet with King Sasune. Luneth started to get grumpier by the minute. He'd be happy when they could get moving again, on to Kazus to pay Refia's father a visit and then to Ur, to say hi to Topapa and the other elders. After which they finally could go on with their journey.

The silver-haired boy sighed. Refia had noticed and she gave him a mean glare. Luneth didn't pay any attention to it; he just wanted to get over with this.

**x0x**

Luneth angrily shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed. King Sasune had persuaded them to spend the night in the castle. Naturally, Sara was even more delighted. Of course. "I wouldn't mind having Ingus all for myself either," the boy thought to himself.

All the others were enjoying themselves downstairs. Feasting and eating together. Luneth didn't have the guts to go downstairs.

_The boy grabbed a pillow and threw it against the opposite wall with all his power._

He didn't have the courage.

Two knocks on the door made his temper ease a bit. The muffled voice that asked for permission to come in wasn't the one he was expecting either.

"Luneth? Can I come in?" the boy on the other side of the door asked. Not awaiting an answer, he carefully opened the door and walked inside.

"Ingus," Luneth said. In the same way he always spoke out the name; in a monotone voice, hiding his desire and emotions.

The blonde-haired boy raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, "You were expecting someone else?" he asked curiously.

Luneth shook his head, "Ah, no. I wasn't expecting anyone. Since you were all having such a great time downstairs." His words were soaked in faked enthusiasm. He didn't want to intentionally express how he felt about their stay here, but he let the fact that he was displeased shine trough nonetheless.

Ingus looked at Luneth with a blank face, "I wasn't." The blonde walked towards the window and opened it. Luneth had to refrain from staring at the other boy all the time. To his surprise, Ingus climbed out of the window and onto the balcony.

"Hey!" Luneth shouted at him.

The silver haired boy jumped onto his feet and walked towards the window. Ingus was leaning with his elbows onto the stone wall that surrounded the balcony. His cape was fluttering in the wind. The boy was staring into the distance and Luneth was wondering what thoughts went trough the blonde's head.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you coming up here?"

Luneth's cheeks colored a faint pink; he didn't expect Ingus would notice it. He climbed out of the window and onto the balcony in a very clumsy way. Thank god Ingus wasn't watching him. The silver haired boy decided not to walk up to Ingus and leaned against the wall instead.

"You enjoy watching me, isn't it?" Ingus said as he turned towards Luneth. A grin had formed around his lips. He crossed his arms and looked at the silver haired boy, who was speechless.

Luneth's jaw had dropped and his cheeks turned even redder.

"I-I don't ..." Luneth tried to defend himself, but Ingus interrupted him. He laughed and rolled with his eyes, "Oh, please Luneth ... Or did you think I wasn't noticing it?" He was staring intensively at the silver-haired boy, who was feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

Ingus started walking towards the other boy, slowly, one foot at a time, "That I wasn't noticing those grey beads flickering in my direction?"

Luneth kept his eyes glued to the ground, while he tried to calm himself down. But it was no use. Every time the blonde took a step closer in his direction, his hart started pounding faster.

Normally, his mouth was big enough for a clever comeback, but this was different. Ingus was taking him on, on his one weakness. The fact that, apparently, the blonde haired one had figured it out for quite some time now, made it even worse.

"That I wasn't noticing how your cheeks reddened every time we made body contact?" with a mysterious smile on his face, Ingus was stepping closer to the boy.

The silver haired one was nailed on spot. His legs refused to move, his brain refused to think, everything was blocked by the Red Mage's words. "I-I ..." he tried, but his refusal was in vain.

A shadow fell over the boy. Carefully he looked up, although he could've already guessed whose shadow it was. Ingus and Luneth were now standing face to face and the lightest shiver would make them lock lips.

"So, isn't this then what you longed for?" Ingus whispered. Luneth could feel the other's breath on his skin. He could feel cold sweat running down his spine and knew that his cheeks had flushed even brighter red.

The blonde's grin widened and softly stroke Luneth's cheek with the back of his thumb. It nearly didn't touch the silver's skin; just a small but gentle stroke. Under the sudden touch, Ingus let out a gasp and closed his eyes. Whatever was to come, he couldn't bare looking at those sapphire blue, daring eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes ..."

Not even seconds after Ingus had spoken, he moved his head closer to the other boy. Carefully pushing him back onto the wall, the blonde placed his lips onto those of the silver-haired one standing in front of him. A small and tender kiss was exchanged.

While the blonde took a step backwards, the silver-haired boy found the courage to open his eyes again. Het wasn't sure if what had just happened wasn't just a dream. It seemed as if his face betrayed what he was thinking, since the blonde let out a small laughter, "You're not dreaming."

Luneth didn't really know what to say - should he, in fact, say something?. Everything was so overwhelming. He couldn't quite grasp if what Ingus had just done was only to tease him or if there was some meaning behind everything?

"Why don't you leave the thinking to people who are more qualified for it?" Ingus read his expression again.

Before Luneth even got the chance to start working on a reply, the blonde boy came nearer again. He put his hand in the silver-haired's neck and softly pulled him closer. Luneth willingly went along with Ingus' movement.

This time, the blonde's kissing had more feeling to it, was more passionate. Luneth wrapped his arms around Ingus' neck and took a short breath before completely surrendering himself to that gorgeous young man who was, even if only for a moment, his' now.

_"Ingus was probably right, why waste this precious moment with thoughts. Time enough to think later ...,"_ flashed trough Luneth's mind before devoting himself entirely to the kissing.

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: So, did you like it? ^^  
I might want to clarify one thing: "Red Mage" is obviously Ingus. The reason I called him that is because for the biggest part of my playtrough of the game, his job was a Red Mage. Just so you know :)**

**Oh yeah, this pairing needs more love! So if you've written a Ingus/Luneth fanfic yourself, feel free to tell me so I can read it ^^**

_Reviewing a story is like using a key to unlock a door; sometimes it makes no difference, but sometimes it'll help finding hidden treasures.  
_**Got it? Got it!**


End file.
